Mishio Amano/History
In the Anime Mishio is a key player near the end of Makoto Sawatari's story; she does not appear as much in this story as the other characters in this section. She mysteriously warns Yuichi to stay away from Makoto when Makoto's health begins to fail. That is because Mishio knows the mysterious and magical workings of the town, and she has experienced the loss that comes from asking for a miracle first hand. Due to this experience, she has shifted her personality and thus does not show much emotion or even smile, much like Mai. Mishio has shown herself to have a wild and girly imagination, as noted by Yuichi. She can immediately tell when someone is not normal or not even human. Yuichi first meets Mishio the day after the incident where Makoto dropped Piro off a bridge. He had been trying to ask Mai how she knew that Makoto may be at Monomi Hill where he eventually found her, though Mai simply tells him that Mishio may be of some help. Mishio approaches him and gives him some subtle hints as to Makoto's true origins, though disappears before she can tell him much. A couple of days later, Yuichi introduces himself to Mishio and asks her if she would consider being Makoto's friend because she does not know many people and he thought that Mishio might be able to help her. Mishio vehemently rejects Yuichi's proposal, saying that she will never befriend Makoto. As the conversation goes on, Yuichi discovers that Mishio knows more than she leads him to believe, though before she can tell him anything else, he stops her. A few days after that, Yuichi meets with Mishio again where she finally explains that Makoto is indeed not a human being. Mishio goes on to explain that Makoto's only reason for trading her memories and her life was to meet with Yuichi again, even if it would only be for a short time. She goes on to explain that Makoto does not have much longer to live and will begin to get weaker, and that doctors will not be of any help. At the conclusion of their conversation, Mishio tells Yuichi that she doesn't want to be involved with Makoto anymore, due to her own experience. She parts ways with Yuichi and warns him that the stronger the bond Makoto has with him, the more painful the grieving process will be. Mishio's attitude towards Makoto's situation stems from a similar experience in her past much like the one Yuichi had to go through with Makoto. She simply does not want to feel the pain that she felt in the past over losing another loved one. Due to this event in Mishio's past, she stopped showing outward emotion and thus comes off as a cold person hence forth. Although Mishio initially wanted to keep her distance, Yuichi meets with Mishio a few more times over the course of Makoto's story to discuss how the situation is progressing. Near the end of Makoto's arc, Mishio finally concedes to becoming friends with Makoto, though this is short-lived as soon after, Makoto's health declines, leading to her death. Category:Character history